I'm here with You
by MissGoldenWeek
Summary: Às vezes nos só precisamos de poucas palavras para perceber que nunca estivemos sozinhos. [Kasamatsu/Kise]


**Essa é minha estreia aqui no Fanfiction. No começo estava sem coragem para postar, mas minha irmã insistiu muito até que resolvesse publica-la. Essa não é minha primeira fic, eu já havia escrito outra sobre KagaKuro mas que eu não tinha gostado muito então resolvi escrever uma nova historia. Como eu gosto bastante do Kasamatsu (acho que é um personagem incrivelmente bonito e que merecia muito mais destaque na historia) resolvi escrever essa dele com o Kise. ^^ A fic ficou um pouco lemon demais, então me perdoem se não tiver ficado muito bom (afinal é a primeira vez que escrevo pra valer). **

**Avisos:**  
**- Esta historia contém Yaoi(Contéudo homosexual entre homens) se não gosta não leia.**  
**- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem a Tadatoshi Fujimaki e não a mim.**  
**- Capa retirada do Tumblr.**

* * *

**"...I'm here with You." ***

-Por favor! Por favor Senpaii~ - Kise implorava para que Kasamatsu lhe desse o pequeno e encardido ursinho de pelúcia.

-Eu já disse que não! Vou jogar essa merda fora, já ta cheio de poeira e além disso é muito velho. –O moreno segurava o rosto de Kise enquanto ele choramingava e reclamava coisas como "Como você pode ser tão malvado senpai?!". Yukio tinha em mãos o seu melhor amigo durante a sua infância: um urso de pelúcia marrom que usava uma bela gravatinha azul. Ficou olhando para ele durante alguns segundos e por mais que não quisesse admitir ele não podia se desfazer dele dessa forma.

-Tudo bem pode pegar. ¬¬ – Falou jogando o urso para o loiro irritante que abriu um belo sorriso fazendo o moreno corar.

- É tão fofo imaginar o senpai brincando com ele. hahaha. –Kise abraçava e jogava o urso para o alto realizado.

- Pare de falar besteiras! E eu não já mandei você parar de mexer nas minhas coisas. – Kasamatsu fechou a porta do seu armário com um chute.

Desde que Kise havia ficado em recuperação ele ia à casa do moreno com frequência para estudar. O loiro não gostava de admitir que era mais bonito do que inteligente por isso pediu ao seu capitão para estudar com ele, pois sabia que como eles eram amigos Kasamatsu nunca contaria pra ninguém que ele havia tirado tantas notas baixas. O menor por sua vez aceitou tudo isso porque no fundo ele sentia algo em relação a Kise que ultrapassava os limites de uma amizade, mas ninguém além dele mesmo sabia disso então não havia problema nenhum em ver o lindo rosto do belo modelo quase todos os dias na sua casa. Mas como a personalidade do loiro sempre foi super animada e elétrica ele não conseguia se manter quieto e concentrado o que deixava Kasamatsu extremamente irritado.

- Me diga senpai~ Você ainda dorme com ele? – Kise estava com o ursinho encostado no rosto e falava sussurrando como se fosse um segredo. Yukio corou e ficou enfurecido com as gargalhadas do outro lhe dando um cascudo em seguida.

- Dá pra você se concentrar na equação pelo menos um pouco!

- Sinto muito! .,

Enquanto Kise respondia o exercício Kasamatsu ficou a olhar o seu antigo brinquedo. Quando criança ele nunca conseguia arranjar tantos amigos por causa de seu temperamento esquentado e como não tinha nenhum irmão ou irmã ele teve a companhia de seu precioso ursinho até quase os 7 anos de idade. Por um momento ele se sentiu extremamente triste e solitário...

-Senpai, Você não fica no tédio morando nessa casa tão grande assim sozinho? Porque seus pais trabalham muito não é!? – Kise estava bem próximo do rosto do moreno que não viu a aproximação do outro e levou um susto.

- KISE! O que você ta fazendo? Já terminou de fazer o que eu te pedi?!

- Siim ^^ mas acho que errei porque a minha resposta não bate com as alternativas '-'

- Deixa eu ver o que você ta fazendo de errado -_-"

Era realmente incrível para Kise observar seu capitão. Kasamatsu sempre foi decidido, inteligente, tinha uma personalidade forte e esperteza (além de um físico maravilhoso~) o que fazia o loiro pensar que era um desperdício ele não ter uma namorada. Kise acreditava que sua beleza chamava tanta a atenção das mulheres que ele acabava apagando os outros garotos do seu time que também tinham suas qualidades. Após a terrível derrota contra a Touou ele e o moreno tinham ficado unidos de forma emocional o que fez aos poucos Ryouta sentir algo mais pelo seu amigo.

- Descobri onde você errou... Na hora de resolver o final você substituiu o X pelo valor do Y em vez do valor correto. – Kasamatsu falava enquanto apontava os erros no papel. – Isso só aconteceu porque você é desatento e não leva as coisas a sério. – Repreendeu.

- Você tem razão... não acredito que eu errei uma besteira dessas... - Kise ficou com uma expressão de total desanimo enquanto olhava para os cálculos. – Desse jeito vou acabar tendo de fazer as recuperações finais.

O menor se sentiu mal quando viu o outro triste, não devia ter sido tão ignorante. Depois de ver Kise chorando humilhado depois de perder pro Aomine, Kasamatsu prometeu para si mesmo que faria o possível para sempre ver o loiro sorrindo, mas as vezes era necessário ser duro com ele. Foi então que uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça o fazendo corar e desviar o olhar para um canto qualquer do chão

- Kise...

- O que foi? – perguntou o loiro.

Que tal se nos... Fossemos tomar sorvete juntos? Tem uma sorveteria muito legal aqui na esquina... – Ele falava sem olhar para o outro.

O loiro corou e ficou surpreso. – Você esta me convidando pra tomar sorvete com você? Senpai você esta se sentindo bem? Bateu com a cabeça ou algo do tipo? – Kasamatsu não era do tipo que adorava sair de casa e ainda mais para lugares fofos como sorveterias, parques e coisas do tipo.

O menor se esforçou para não se irritar mesmo sabendo que ele não estava zombando dele. – É que desde que você começou a praticar mais você tem melhorado bastante e cada vez mais você esta errando menos os exercícios... – Ele mantinha a vista no chão extremamente corado e quando notou que o loiro continuava a olha-lo com seus lindos olhos cor de mel esperando pelo resto da explicação ele ficou mais sem jeito ainda. –... E-enfim vamos apenas comemorar seu aprendizado u.ú -Para não parecer um idiota ele tentou que esse final soasse mais sério.

~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~

- Que demais! –Kise olhava maravilhado para a nova sorveteria. Apesar de passear muito ele nunca havia ido naquele lugar antes. Ela tinha um aconchegante visual retrô. O chão era todo xadrez, havia quadros de pin-ups nas paredes e algumas mesinhas do lado de fora também. -O senpai vai pagar sorvete pra mim? *v*

Kasamatsu ficou vermelho de novo (Por mais que não gostasse disso ele não conseguia evitar). Os olhos de Kise eram sempre tão bonitos e expressivos e o fato dele às vezes agir como criança só o deixava ainda mais fofo. - Eu só vou pagar pra você porque você não trouxe o seu dinheiro okay. ¬/¬

Por insistência do loiro os dois se sentaram nas cadeiras que ficavam do lado de fora. A tarde estava ventilada e ficar olhando a rua tranquila era extremamente bom para relaxar. A garçonete devidamente caracterizada a lá anos 60 trouxe duas taças de sorvete e o moreno agradeceu a ela e entregou uma das taças ao seu colega. Kise não havia escolhido o sabor então não tinha ideia de qual Yukio tinha escolhido para ele.

- Senpai, Como você sabe que eu gosto de sorvete de morango? **

- É que toda vez que você para pra comprar alguma besteira você sempre faz questão de escolher o que tiver de morango, então eu só supus. – Respondeu o menor sem jeito.

O loiro corou e sorriu. – Hahaha Você esta sempre cuidando de mim não é?! Vou começar a te observar também assim vou saber como te agradar. ^^~

O moreno ficou extremamente vermelho. Eles tomaram seus sorvetes de forma agradável conversando sobre coisas da escola –apesar de Kasamatsu sempre tentar manter seu jeito sério e Kise intensamente animado-. Já estava quase anoitecendo quando eles resolveram ir embora, mal saíram do estabelecimento começo a cair uma chuva bem forte (daquelas que surgem do nada). Por um momento os dois ficaram perplexos mas rapidamente começaram a correr feito loucos.

- Meu Deus! Olha isso a chuva vai deixar a gente ensopado~ _, - Kise reclamava enquanto eles corriam. Depois de percorrer a rua inteira debaixo de chuva dois finalmente chegaram à porta da casa de Yukio onde este ria muito. O loiro ficou sem entender o porquê disso. – Do que esta rindo? '-'

- Hahahaha Você tinha que ver sua cara correndo na chuva~ As vezes você é tão infantil sabia? – falou Kasamatsu em tom de deboche enquanto abria e a porta. (Kise ¬ 3 ¬)

Os dois garotos subiram rápido as escadas completamente molhados até chegar no quarto do moreno, ele se dirigiu ao seu armário e pegou dois pares de roupas e deu um a Kise –Vista-se ou então vai pegar um resfriado. – O loiro pegou as roupas olhou pela janela e viu que do jeito que a chuva estava não poderia voltar pra casa, teria que dormir ali mesmo e ainda mais porque o outro nunca o deixaria sair num tempo desses. O loiro foi ao banheiro, tirou toda a sua roupa molhada e vestiu as que o moreno havia lhe dado. Quando se viu no espelho se sentiu ridículo. Kasamatsu era exatamente 11 cm mais baixo que Kise, mas apenas isso nas roupas era uma grande diferença. A camiseta ficou exatamente do seu tamanho (não um tamanho confortável para ele e sim algo extremamente a conta) e a bermuda ficou quase como um short.

- E então como estou? ^u^' –Falou Kise rindo e girando quando entrou no quarto do moreno. Yukio olhou para ele serio e desviou o olhar ignorando o outro.

- Não seja mal senpai! Pare de me ignorar~ T.T

Kasamatsu havia colocado e arrumado um colchão para Kise do lado da sua cama. O loiro ficou realmente feliz ele adorava ser mimado e receber atenção e há algum tempo havia se tornado tão bom quando era o moreno que lhe proporcionava isso. O loiro se jogou no colchão e ficou rolando lá como uma criança tentando chamar a atenção do outro sem sucesso, pois Yukio estava bastante entretido com sua guitarra. O moreno ficava muito bonito enquanto tocava, ele tinha uma aparência tão bruta e ao mesmo tempo tão serena –quando estava distraído-. Kise já estava se perdendo em pensamentos não tão puros quando se lembrou de uma coisa.

Kasamatsu não estava conseguindo acertar a nota da canção porque tinha se desconcentrado com a movimentação exagerada do maior e que agora havia parado repentinamente. Estranhando ele olhou para o colchão viu Ryouta deitado de lado abraçado com seu ursinho velho. Por um momento ele não fazia ideia se ficava com ciúmes do loiro abraçado com o seu ursinho ou se ficava com inveja do ursinho de estar sendo abraçado pelo outro. Aquela era a cena mais fofa que ele já tinha visto. (Yukio *¬*)

Kise abriu os olhos e viu que o outro o encarava de forma estranha e então perguntou rindo:

-Você vai querer seu ursinho de volta senpai? Hahahahaha 3 - O moreno ficou serio, desceu no colchão e tomou o brinquedo dos braços do loiro que parou de rir e ficou olhando para o menor que tinha uma expressão chateada. – Me desculpe...– No fundo ele sabia o quanto Yukio era solitário e zombar do seu ursinho havia sido muita maldade. Sem pensar antes de agir, o loiro se inclinou um pouco e deu um tímido beijo no seu capitão. Foi um simples toque rápido de lábios, mas que deixou ele e o menor completamente surpresos. Rapidamente Kasamatsu empurrou Kise e se deitou sobre ele o encarando seriamente nos olhos.

-Porque me beijou Kise?

-É-é que eu achei que você tinha ficado com raiva porque eu tinha pego o urso e...

-Você me beijou por pena de mim... ou porque você realmente gosta de mim? – Perguntou Kasamatsu sério mas extremamente corado.

-E-eu...eu senti pena de você sim mas eu gosto de você senpai~ foi por isso que eu te beijei! Não quero que você se sinta sozinho porque... Eu estou aqui com você.*****

Yukio ficou olhando para ele. Por tanto tempo ele havia imaginado esse momento, em que Kise correspondesse seus sentimentos. Ele beijou o loiro de forma forte mas muito apaixonado. Os dois ficaram um tempo naquilo e quando já não tinham mais ar se separaram.

-Idiota...Eu te amo, nunca me sinto sozinho quando estou com você. –Kasamatsu falou com um belo sorriso no rosto. Kise talvez choraria ao ouvir algo tão lindo mas ele preferiu puxar seu capitão para mais um beijo afinal ele havia esperado muito por isso. Começaram novamente um beijo intenso só que dessa vez cheio de prazer. Esse tipo de contato já era esperado havia muito tempo, então nenhum dos dois se conteve. Kise apertou as pernas em volta do moreno e este timidamente começou a se esfregar nele em seguida passar as mãos nas suas cochas fazendo o loiro suspirar entre os beijos.

Em busca de ar eles pararam os beijos e Kasamatsu começou a beijar e dar leves chupões no pescoço do outro que estava adorando tudo aquilo. O moreno chupava cada lugarzinho do pescoço de Kise de forma carinhosa pois não queria marcar a pele alva do maior. Não demorou muito e ele começou a descer lambendo o corpo do loiro. Os mamilos de Kise eram delicados e levemente rosados. O moreno lambeu, chupou e beliscou até que eles ficassem vermelhos e rígidos, ouvindo deliciosos gemidos do maior.

Chegando no baixo ventre do outro Kasamatsu olhou para Kise esperando uma permissão para continuar que foi concedida pelo loiro. Então ele tirou com cuidado o short e a cueca dele ficando maravilhado, Kise já estava bem excitado e não era toa que ele era modelo porque naquele momento ele parecia completamente perfeito, algo como um quadro de museu.

- Toque em mim senpai~ - Pediu delicadamente o maior com um meio sorriso e um olhar carinhoso, porém bastante luxurioso.

Yukio se pôs a masturbar o pênis de Kise que começou a dar alguns gemidos. Sua expressão era incrivelmente sexy, Kasamatsu estava tão deslumbrado que ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. O loiro o puxou e eles voltaram a se beijar. Não muito tempo depois o loiro já havia chegado ao seu máximo só com as mãos do moreno. Kasamatsu já não estava mais aguentando, ele também queria se aliviar, o volume em sua bermuda era mais do que evidente, então tirou suas roupas e foi posicionando entre as pernas do loiro.

- Senpai~ assim é injusto, também quero me divertir um pouco~ - Kise empurrou o outro de cima dele que caiu sentado no colchão. O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios dele e começou a ir descendo pelo seu corpo lhe depositando vários beijos e causando alguns arrepios. Kasamatsu ficou surpreso quando viu que Kise já estava lá em baixo. Ryouta ficou um tanto impressionado porque mesmo sendo mais alto que o moreno ele ainda perdia na questão "daquele" tipo de tamanho, ele então soltou um sorriso malicioso para o seu senpai e abocanhou o membro do outro e começou a chupar fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com a cabeça. O loiro nunca havia feito sexo, mas tinha ideias quanto ao que fazer nessas horas. Yukio começou a dar gemidos contidos, Kise o olhava enquanto chupava e quando parava para lamber sua glande ficava repetindo seu nome, o moreno estava enlouquecendo, desse jeito não iria conseguir durar muito tempo naquela situação . Então realmente não demorou muito para que ele gozasse na boca do seu amante que teve a eficiência de engolir tudo mesmo se engasgando um pouco.

- Kise...Tudo bem? – Kasamatsu passou a mão pelo rosto de Kise e este lhe deu um pequeno sorriso seguido por um tímido sim. O loiro segurou a mão de seu senpai e depositou um beijo, pegou dois dedos dele e os colocou na boca chupando até que ficassem bem molhados. Seria um problema se eles fizessem sem que ele se preparasse antes. Se apoiando nos ombros de Yukio, Kise se sentou no colo dele -que ficou extremamente vermelho- levantou o quadril e colocou os dedos, que antes estavam na sua boca, na sua entrada. O menor entendeu o que deveria fazer começando então a movimentar os dedos dentro do outro. No começo, o loiro gemia de desconforto mas não demorou muito até que ele começasse a se acostumar e a gemer de prazer excitando ainda mais o moreno com tanta sensualidade.

Eles se deitaram novamente e o menor se posicionou entre as pernas de Kise, colocou seu pênis na entrada dele e forçou devagar até que estivesse todo dentro, outro gemeu de dor. Mesmo imaginando como seria um momento assim com o loiro varias vezes, Kasamatsu nunca pensou que fosse tão delicioso, lá era tão apertado e quente que ele se esforçava para manter o controle. Quando Kise já tinha se recuperado da penetração ele moveu levemente o quadril e o outro iniciou os movimentos devagar.

- Tão bom~...nhan~ ... Vai mais forte capitão~ - O belo modelo gemia a cada movimento em completo êxtase e Yukio estava quase louco com aquilo. Sua expressão como sempre era forte e máscula mas seus olhos estavam cheios de prazer e iam de encontro aos do loiro que já estavam enevoados pela luxúria. Com pouco tempo eles já mantinham um ritmo acelerado e o moreno sempre acertava o ponto mais sensível do outro que gemia alto e já estava prestes a gozar.

Kasamatsu começou a masturbar Kise e este se agarrou com força nas costas dele - Y-yukio~...assim eu vou... – o modelo não conseguiu completar a frase, gemeu alto e liberou seu sêmen sujando o seu abdômen e sendo acompanhado do moreno, logo em seguida, que gozou dentro dele.

Os dois respiravam rápido e levaram algum tempo para se acalmar. Kasamatsu estava deitado em cima de Kise e com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Nunca havia estado tão feliz. Ele passou os braços em volta do loiro em um abraço forte:

- Eu te amo. – Sussurrou no ouvido do outro que começou a chorar. – O-o que houve Kise? Você ta legal? V-você ta machucado? - O menor começou a secar as lagrimas do outro bastante preocupado.

- Não é nada disso, esta tudo bem... – Ele tinha um sorriso lindo nos lábios – Estou chorando de alegria.

Os dois se beijaram delicadamente e sorriram.

Ele sentiu duas mãos acariciando seus cabelos e percebeu uma luz forte nos seus olhos, quando os abriu viu que já era dia.

- Bom diaa! ^^~ Você dormiu bastante senpai~ fiquei um tempão esperando você acordar, estou até com fome~ *^*

Kasamatsu se sentou e se espreguiçou. Ficou um pouco vermelho ao lembrar da noite anterior.

-Kise... Isso tudo que aconteceu quer dizer que nos estamos namorando não é? – Perguntou meio sem jeito.

- Claro que sim *v* - o loiro depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do outro.

- Vou arranjar algo pra gente comer, mas antes temos que tomar um banho. – falou o moreno abraçando o loiro e dando beijos no seu pescoço.

- Siim 3 -O loiro se levantou e foi andando até o banheiro quando chegou na porta ele lançou um olhar sensual e convidativo para o menor. – Você não vem comigo?

Kasamatsu corou violentamente arrancado gargalhadas do loiro.

- Do que você esta rindo?! – Falou ele irritado.

- Você tem que ver essa sua cara~ Ontem você parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho~ ;P

- Você vai ver só! ò/ó

O moreno saiu correndo atrás do loiro e os dois entraram no banheiro.

No fundo, a solidão que Kasamatsu sentia sempre foi a vontade de um dia ter alguém para amar e para ama-lo também, e depois de saber que tudo isso agora estava do seu lado, ele nunca mais se sentiria sozinho pois ele sempre teria Kise. Como amigo e como amante.

* * *

**Então o que acharam? O Kise ficou bastante pervertido não é? Kkkkk Mas eu realmente o imagino assim (Uke safadinho), não consigo pensar nele sendo o Seme em uma relação (Sinto muito Royuta u.u).**  
**Espero que tenham gostado ^^ Deixem comentários pois vou ficar muito feliz. ;)**


End file.
